


Late Night Ramblings of a Desperate Heart

by ImSorry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chasseuse de Kwamis | Kwamibuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorry/pseuds/ImSorry
Summary: I watched Kwamibuster an hour ago and I refuse to believe Adrien doesn't know.





	Late Night Ramblings of a Desperate Heart

And so, life continued on as normal. Well, on the surface at least. But really, did she think he wouldn’t recognize her? 

Adrien knew from the moment that he heard her voice that this was, without a doubt, the Ladybug he had spent the past few years fighting beside. Her voice rose and fell in the exact same graceful ways that often replayed in his head like a favorite song. He never worried that the akuma would escape or that anything else would go wrong, because his lady was fighting beside him as she always had.

And then she dropped onto the roof, right in front of him.

And then Marinette revealed herself. 

And then Adrien had a decision to make.

So, he decided to let it go. To push down the million niggling thoughts in the back of his mind and trust what he was seeing. He tossed out enough of a bluff that he felt confident he had eased her mind, and then he continued his day as usual.

It was the evening that proved more difficult. Because with the lights out, with Plagg sleeping beside him and no one to assure him that it was mere fantasy, he began to relive the events of the past few days. He remembered when he checked his bag the day before for a new pen, and how Plagg hadn’t been sitting on it for once. He remembered how he thought about questioning it, but determined that trusting the kwami with a little freedom to roam the school wouldn’t do any harm. _Boy was that a mistake._

Adrien shook his head and mentally chastised himself. He couldn’t count the number of close calls he had barely avoided since gaining a secret identity. In the end, it really hadn’t changed anything. Adrien sighed and rolled over, willing himself to sleep before he thought of more questions. 

_Where did all the kwami come from?_

Adrien’s eyes shot open as the question took hold of his drifting consciousness. Of course, kwami can only be out in the open if someone is wearing the miraculous without being transformed. Of course, Master Fu could have put them on, but Adrien knew the exhaustion that came from holding just one miraculous. There was no way Fu had taken on more than one or two. So, who else would have been trusted to wear them? Did Ladybug have an army of miraculous holders standing on the sidelines just wearing powerful jewelry? Yeah, that made sense. She was gone for a long enough time, she could have easily dropped off one or two to a few trusted parties. As long as they were all close to each other and on the way from wherever Fu lived. Yeah, that made sense. Or at least he could convince himself that it did long enough to fall asleep.

Adrien rolled over yet again and tried to distract himself with something – _anything_ – that was unrelated to this. 

Reviewing answers to his science homework – no. 

School in general – no.

Ladybug – no.

Photoshoot – ugh. 

Adrien used to enjoy photoshoots back when they involved a lot of assistants and other people and costume changes. He couldn’t remember the last photoshoot he had enjoyed since that one he did as a favor for Marinette…

Adrien rolled onto his back as his thoughts drifted back to Multimouse. Even before he knew she was Marinette, there was a familiarity in the way she spoke. But it hadn’t brought to mind the timid girl behind him or the bold class president he had only seen from afar. No, Multimouse made Adrien feel like he was in an interview. He remembered because it had been such a strange phenomenon, and he had quietly filed it away to think on later. He replayed the conversation to the best of his ability, trying to ignore the things he had since learned. Maybe he connected her to Alya? He had given her more interviews than any other reporter, even if they only consisted of one or two questions here and there. The two were always together, so maybe Marinette’s voice triggered those memories?

Then, finally, something clicked. Adrien had noticed over the past few months that Ladybug seemed a little different when being interviewed by Alya. She didn’t have the same tightness in her voice that she had during more professional interviews. She seemed more comfortable, more familiar, but only slightly. It was because of this that he was able to tell when she needed to sidestep a truth in order to answer a question. The wall would go back up, just a little, and her voice would become a little more animated to cover it. He had been training himself to pick up on it in hopes of gleaning more clues about her identity, and it had only been easier to pick up on every time he tried. It was the same way that she would bluff to a villain in order to enact a plan, and the same way that Multimouse had said Ladybug’s name.

Adrien stared at the ceiling and tried to fore himself to move on, to stop forcing puzzle pieces together because he wanted them to fit. There was no big mystery about today, it had all been straightforward. There was no need to revisit any questions, no matter hoe interesting they seemed. And still, his own words echoed in his head.

_What if Marinette is Ladybug?_

Only this time, Plagg wasn’t awake to suggest he move on.


End file.
